


Please

by Svetlana_Kanskova8



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 22:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19282447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svetlana_Kanskova8/pseuds/Svetlana_Kanskova8
Summary: Eve wants to try something new and Villanelle is happy to help.





	Please

The sex was great. Villanelle always knew what Eve liked and observed each of Eve's movements and sounds during sex carefully in order to find out what turned her on.

Villanelle moved down to put her mouth against Eve's throbbing center when her nail accidentally scraped past Eve's thigh leaving a slight red scratch. Not enough to cut the skin but just enough to cause a small sting. Eve let out a sharp breath and moaned as she felt Villanelle's lips form a smirk against her thigh.

Eve threw her head back and whimpered as she felt Villanelle's lips wrap around her pussy. Villanelle was amazing at sex and full of much more experience than Eve of course but no matter how hard she tried, Eve couldn't help but feel that she wanted more. Eve grabbed Villanelle's hand moved it back to her thigh. She placed her hand on top of Villanelle's and guided her hand to scratch against her thigh again, slightly harder than before. Eve moaned louder.

Villanelle, much to Eve's disappointment, sat up from where she was between Eve's legs and looked at Eve with a dangerous look in her eye.

Eve nearly came from the look on Villanelle's face.

Without warning Villanelle grabbed Eve's thighs, dug her nails in and flipped Eve over aggressively.

She forced Eve's head into the pillow before bringing a hand down across her ass. 

Eve let out a long, strangled moan at the contact and clenched the bed sheets in her fists. Villanelle repeated this until Eve's ass was flushed red.

Villanelle turned Eve back over and moved to her breasts. She bit down suddenly on Eve's nipple causing Eve to let out a shout.

'You're Mine' Villanelle whispered possessively as she moved her lips up to Eve's ear and back down her neck, leaving a trail of kisses.

Villanelle finally sat back up and positioned herself back between Eve's legs. She moved the tip of the strap to Eve's entrance and grabbed Eve's thighs. She dug her nails in hard.

'FUCK! VILLANELLE!' Eve called out desperately as Villanelle inched into her at a slow pace. 'P-Please, baby, please'. 

Villanelle obliged and slammed into her.

Hard.

Eve screamed out, her voice cracking. Villanelle placed a hand over Eve's mouth partly because she didn't want to deal with  _another_ noise complaint and partly because she knew that Eve would like it.

Eve bit down on Villanelle's hand which caused Villanelle to let out a series of moans and gasps as well as she continued to pound into Eve relentlessly.

Eve felt her climax apprahing and Villanelle grabbed her thighs even harder making sure to leave a mark.

'Baby, I...I'm gonna cum' Eve moaned as she felt her inner walls start to pulsate around the strap.

Eve came harder than she ever had before and gripped the sheets hard to make sure that she remained conscious.

When she opened her eyes she saw Villanelle above her with the strap discarded at the bottom of the bed. Villanelle winked at her before tucking her under the blankets and spooning her from behind.

'Thank you, baby' Eve said to Villanelle after a couple of minutes that they spent catching their breath.

'Anytime my love, I love you.' Villanelle replied as she smirked at Eve's state.

'I love you too' Eve said before her eyes felt heavy. She closed them before entering a deep sleep with Villanelle wrapped securely behind her, keeping her safe.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's short but i wanted to post and I've been busy with exams and debates lately  
> Apologies for any mistakes.  
> Thank you for reading!!  
> Hope you enjoyed!! - Svetlana


End file.
